KJ Styles
Kevin Neal Jones (June 2, 1978), better known by his ring name K.J. Styles is an American professional wrestler currently working for IWE. He is also working for Ring of Honor (ROH) as a free agent, and is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). He, James Storm, Jeff Jarrett and Abyss (who wrestled under the name Justice) are the only wrestlers to perform on the inaugural NWA-TNA pay-per-view event on June 19, 2002, and still be employed by the company in a wrestling role today. Since he joined TNA, Styles has been a four-time World Heavyweight Champion, having held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship three times and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship once, the very first TNA X Division Champion, while also sharing the record for most reigns (six) with Jay Lethal, a five-time World Tag Team Champion (4 NWA and 1 TNA), and a two-time Television Champion. With having won the TNA X Division, NWA World Tag Team, and NWA World Heavyweight Championships, Styles was the first to complete the TNA Triple Crown Championship. Styles would later complete the Triple Crown three more times, making him the only man to complete it more than once. His victory over Booker T for the TNA Legends (now Television) Championship made him the first man to have ever won the TNA Grand Slam Championship, which he has done twice. He is also the longest reigning TNA World Heavyweight Champion in the company's history. Also, he is the only wrestler in TNA to have held every male championship owned and sanctioned by TNA at any point during the company's history. All totaled, he has won 17 championships in TNA. In 2010 he became the first TNA contracted wrestler to rank in at #1 on Pro Wrestling Illustrated annual PWI 500 list. Styles ended his long association with TNA in 2013 after his contract expired, returning to ROH (where he is a former Pure Wrestling and World Tag Team Champion). In March 2014, Styles signed a non-exclusive deal with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), and took the promotion's top championship—the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, in his first match with the company. Between TNA, ROH, and NJPW, Styles has held seven world championships and 23 championships, overall. Concurrent with his NJPW and ROH work, Styles also performs on the independent circuit, where he has held numerous additional championships, as well, for a total amount of 51 championships. On January 4, 2016, prior to Wrestle Kingdom X, KJ Styles reportedly put in his notice to NJPW, and he is currently signed with IWE. Early life Professional wrestling career NWA Wildside (1999–2001) WCW and WWA (2001–2002) Return to NWA Wildside (2001–2005) Ring of Honor 2002–2004 2005–2006 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Debut (2002) NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2003–2004) X Division (2004–2005) Teaming with Christopher Daniels (2005–2006) Christian's Coalition (2006–2008) TNA Frontline (2008–2009) TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2009–2010) Fortune (2010–2012) Singles competition (2012) The Lone Wolf and departure (2013–2014) International promotions (2006–2014) Return to the independent circuit (2013–2016) Return to Ring of Honor (2013–2016) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2016) IWE (2016–present) Other media Personal life In wrestling * Finishing moves **'Frog Splash' – 2006; Used as a regular move from 2007–present **'Spiral Tap' (Somersault corkscrew leg drop or a somersault corkscrew senton) **'Styles Clash' (Belly to back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) **Super Styles Clash (Second rope Belly to back inverted mat slam) *'Signature moves' **'Backbreaker rack' dropped into a powerbomb **'Cliffhanger' (Crucifix hold flipped and dropped into a DDT) **Delayed brainbuster **Figure-Four Leglock (Naitch's heritage) **clothesline **Phenomenal Dropkick (Dropkick) **Enzuigiri **Flying armbar – 2008–present **Kip–up frankensteiner **Inverted STF **Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver **Over the top rope no–handed plancha **Pelé Kick (Single leg backflip kick) **Phenomenon (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent quickly followed into an inverted DDT) **Running swinging neckbreaker **Shooting Styles Press (Springboard shooting star plancha) **Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Flying forearm (Springboard forearm strike) **Starmaker (High–angle belly to back suplex) **Styles Suplex Special68 (German suplex followed into a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) **Superman Splash (Springboard 450° splash) **Tornado DDT **Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam *'Nicknames' :*'"The Phenomenal (One)"' :*"The Prince of Phenomenal" :*"Mr.TNA" :*"The Most Decorated Man in TNA :*"The Prince of Phenomenal :*KJ "Stylin' and Profilin" Styles (Bestowed by Flair) :*"The Lone Wolf" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Air Raid - with Air Paris :*KJ Styles & Christopher Barnhart :*KJ Styles & Kanta :*Borske Alliance :*The Khristian Coalition :*TNA Frontline :*Fortune (Kazarian,Beer Money Inc., and leader Ric Flair) :*Bullet Club :*Y2KJ *'Managers' :*Alexis Laree (ROH) :*Mortimer Plumtree (TNA) :*Vince Russo (TNA) :*Mick Foley (TNA) :*Jimmy Heart (TNA) :*Trinity (TNA) :*Larry Zbyszko(TNA) :*Khristian Kage(TNA) :*Matt Borske (TNA) :*Ric Flair (TNA) Current :*Kazarian (TNA) Current *'Theme music' :*"I Am" by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"I Am" by GRITZ (TNA) (Current) :*"I Am" by Dale Oliver (Phenomanal Remix) (TNA) :*"I Am" by Dale Oliver (Heel Remix) (TNA/NJPW) :*"Touched" By VAST (ROH) :*"Re-Arranged" by Limp Bizkit (NKPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' :*IWR King Of The Indies Champion (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy Champion (2 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 time) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*NWA Wildside Television Champion (2 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Pure Championship (1 time) :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Amazing Red *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 time) - with Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1), Christopher Barnhart (2) *TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship (2 times) *TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kanta (1), Matt Borske (1) *TNA X Division Championship (6 times) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *[[IWE|'IWE']] :*IWE World Championship (1 time) :*IWE United States Championship (1 time, current) See also *KJ Styles’ event history External links